Evolution of a Kiss
by sfscarlet
Summary: Gus learns about kissing


**TO: lj user= whatimustwrite  
>FROM: lj user= sfscarlet<strong>

**BETA: lj user=justbeaqueen10  
>TITLE: Evolution of a Kiss<br>GIFT REQUEST:** Genre: Romance, Drama  
>Pairingcharacter/theme/focus: Brian/Justin. Daddy-children (daughter (OC) or Gus). Family orientated.  
>Other specifications: Want it to focus on the family dynamics; Brian and Justin being together. Just cuteness and fluff.<p>

Gus' first memory of Brian and Justin kissing occurred when he was five. He distinctly remembers or what distinctly a five year old can remember, walking into the media room and seeing his dad kiss Justin. His dad's eyes are closed and he hears soft moans but doesn't realize they are coming from his father's mouth. Rushing into the room, he shakes Brian until his lips unlock from Justin's and he looks at Gus.

"Sonny Boy, you're here. Is your mom still here?"

"Mommy said that I was spendin the afternoon with you and Jusin. I'm hungry. Can we eat at the diner? I want a big shake. You know the giant ones that Gramma Debbie makes with the foam on top."

"Well, I think that can be arranged. Justin has to put on his socks and I need to put on a shirt. We'll be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you come with me and help me pick out a shirt."

"Okay Daddy."

His next memory of seeing his Dad kiss Justin occurred a year later, when he was in first grade.

"Daddy! Daddy! I made all E's on my report card." Gus shouted as he ran through Britin. "Daddy, where are you?" Gus yelled as he looked for his father. He entered the kitchen and there was his daddy hugging Justin from behind, just like his mommies did. "Daddy, why are you holding Justin like that? Mommy does that to Momma, but you're not a girl."

Brian turned around to look at Gus. He wasn't embarrassed by Gus' question, but needed to respond with an answer appropriate for a 6 year old. "I like to hug Justin, just like your mommies hug each other. Two people who like each other can hug and it's a way to show how they feel."

"I hug you."

"Yes, you do, Sonny boy and I love you lots."

"So you love Justin?"

Brian swallowed hard; there were still times he had trouble voicing his emotions. "I do."

Gus saw the slight hesitation, but was too young to understand, and took Brian's words at face value. "Okay. So it's okay to hug people you like."

"Hugging is good, but the person you are hugging should feel the same way about you. You can't go around hugging just anyone," Brian said as he fluffed Gus' hair.

"I like Gramma Debbie a lot and I hug here. I hug you and I hug Justin, but I don't like hugs from Jenny Rebecca. She's messy."

"One day, she won't be messy and you will like to hug her too."

Gus shrugged at his father's words of wisdom. "Okay. Want to see my report card?"

"Of course I do. I know you worked really hard in school."

Gus continued through elementary school with frequent glimpses of Brian and Justin kissing each other or Brian holding Justin from behind. He thought it was natural and that everyone's parents acted this way. One day when he was in 5th grade, his friend Jesse came over. Justin and Brian were in the kitchen cooking dinner and Jesse saw them kissing as they were chopping the vegetables.

"Ohh gross," Jesse said as he spied Justin and Brian.

"What's gross? I want to see," Gus exclaimed.

"Your dads are kissing each other. Your dad has his tongue in your other dad's mouth. Yuck."

"Oh. They do that all the time. So do my moms." Gus returned to his math homework, thinking the conversation was over.

"But your dads are guys. Guys don't kiss each other."

Gus put down his pencil, looking at his friend with hesitation. "My dads live together. Of course, they kiss each other. Don't your mom and dad kiss?"

Jesse shook his head. "Of course, they kiss each other, but they're married. Two guys can't marry."

"That's just because the law says they can't. I bet my dads would be married if they could. My moms had a ceremony when I was little. They even have rings."

Jesse finished his last math problem and looked at his friend. "They are weird. Everyone knows that marriage is between a man and a woman; two guys can't marry and two women can't either."

Brian heard their raised voices and came to investigate. "Everything okay in here, guys?"

"Jesse says that it's weird that you and Justin kiss and that mom and momma do too. He says that only men and women can get married. I told him that you are together and it's okay to kiss. Isn't that right dad?" Gus looked to his dad for confirmation that he hadn't missed the mark.

"It's fine to kiss anyone that you want as long as that person is okay with you kissing them," Brian answered, not wanting to get in a debate with a 10 year old.

"See, I told you. My dad said its okay." Gus beamed at Brian's declaration.

"Just cuz your dad says its okay, doesn't mean its right. My parents say that it's unnatural. Two men together."

"I think it's time for you to go home, Jesse. I'll drive you to your house. Go grab your stuff." Brian smiled at Gus and that was reassurance enough to him.

While Brian was taking Jesse home, Gus walked into the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something, Justin?"

"Of course. What's up, buddy?"

"Jesse said it's not natural for two guys to be together. Does that mean that you and dad are weird?"

Justin turned off the chili he was making and motioned for Gus to move to the table. "Gus, there are all kinds of ice cream. You like Mint and I like Butter Pecan and your dad likes Vanilla."

"Justin, we're not talking about ice cream." Gus frowned.

"Hear me out, okay?"

"Okay."

"So we all like different types of ice cream, but does that make you weird or me weird because we like a different kind than your dad does?"

"No. That's silly. Everyone has their own favorite flavor."

Justin reached out his hand and squeezed Gus' hand. "Right. So… People that you like are going to be different than people someone else likes. I love your dad but I like your Uncle Michael."

Gus sat for a minute and thought about Justin's words. "So who you like is like ice cream. Everyone can have a favorite flavor and no one is right or wrong in their favorites."

"Right."

"So Justin, why did Jesse say that you guys are weird? You just like a different flavor of person."

"It's not that easy, buddy. Some people don't like that me and your dad are together. They don't see our relationship as choosing to like a different flavor."

"They're wrong. You guys are great. How long till dinner? I'm hungry."

"Dinner should be ready by the time your dad gets back. You okay?"

"Sure. Jesse's the weird one. He just doesn't understand that there are different flavors in the world. His world is chocolate and chocolate."

When Gus was in middle school, his hormones started raging. He noticed the girls had breasts and the guys had muscles. All the guys talked about the girls and trying to look up their skirts, but Gus wasn't interested in seeing their underwear. He'd rather watch the football players and see their tight uniforms. Maybe he was gay like his dads, but he thought girls were fun to be around too.

One day he was at Britin with his best friend, John. It was late spring and his dads had opened the pool and he and John were going to swim before they did their homework. Gus had watched Justin paint through the years and had gone to many art museums; therefore was used to seeing a naked man. He didn't think anything of undressing in front of John and started to strip when they closed the door.

John was a football player and had well defined muscles, a fact that Gus noticed as they got undressed. He felt his penis getting an erection and turned around quickly. After putting on his trunks, he watched as John put on his. John seemed to have a hard on too.

"John?"

"Yeah, Gus."

"Um… do you like me?"

"Sure. We're best buds."

"No…. I mean like me." Gus waved his hand toward his crotch and John's crotch.

"Oh. I thought…."

"I do too," Gus said softly as he moved toward his best friend. Leaning in, he tentatively kissed him on the lips and John kissed him back. "Oh…," Gus sighed as they lingered there for a few moments.

"You guys okay in there? We only have about 45 minutes to swim before the pool guy gets here," Justin said through the closed door.

Breaking the quick kiss, they parted. "Be right out," Gus said. He looked at John, eyeing the bulge in his swim trunks and then looked at his own boner. "Guess we wait till these go down," he said as he smiled.

"Yeah."

After 8th grade graduation Gus had a big party at Britin. His dads told him he could invite anyone he wanted. He invited most of the football team and the yearbook kids. It was a good mix of both girls and boys. Brian and Justin watched the kids, but left them mostly alone. When it got dark, the kids were all outside by the pool, but all of them understood that the pool was off limits.

"Hey Gus. Let's play spin the bottle. Your dads are inside and its dark outside," his friend Sarah said.

"Yeah," his friend Peter said as he went to the table to grab an empty bottle.

"It will be fun," John said as he eyed Gus' lips, thinking of their first kiss a year ago.

"Sure," Gus said.

All the kids sat in a circle as the soda bottles from the table was placed in the middle. John was first and he spun the bottle. It landed on Callie and he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Callie smiled and spun the bottle next. It landed on Gus and she went to him, but this time, she opened her mouth and licked Gus' lips. Gus licked her lips back and smiled as he felt his face turn red. He also felt the start of an erection in his shorts. He spun the bottle and it landed on John this time.

"You got to kiss whoever it lands on," Callie said playfully.

"Guys or girls. Those are the rules."

Gus leaned over to John and kissed him softly on the lips as well. Again he felt the erection grow in his shorts, confusing his pubescent mind. John spun the bottle and it landed on their friend Sarah. He kissed her and the game continued for another 45 minutes. Each time Gus kissed someone he felt the beginnings of an erection.

After all the kids went home, Gus helped Justin and Brian clean up by the pool. After putting the last of the bottles in the recycling bin, Gus yawned and said good night to his dads. As he undressed for the night, he relived each and every kiss of the night and was more confused than before the party.

In the morning, he went down to breakfast and both of his dads were sitting at the table. Brian was reading the Financial section and Justin was reading the Arts section. He grabbed a bowl for his cereal and poured the milk into the bowl. He watched his fathers for a sign that they were open to discussion, but neither seemed to pay attention to him.

"You seem awfully quiet. Everything go okay at the party?"

Gus turned a few shades of red, but Justin did not call him on it, waiting patiently for him to respond.

"I guess. We had a good time."

"Gus…," Brian said his name with his famous inflection that could get any of his friends and family to confess to any activity.

"We played spin the bottle." Gus looked down in his cereal bowl as if there was buried treasure there.

"Okay. Want to talk about it?" Justin asked quietly.

"I kissed John and I liked it but I also kissed Callie and liked that too. Dad, did you ever kiss a girl? What about you Justin?" Gus asked as he looked eagerly at his fathers.

"I kissed a girl, your Aunt Daphne in fact."

Gus opened his mouth wide and scrunched his face. "You kissed Aunt Daphne. That's like kissing your sister."

"Well… Daphne is not my sister and we've been friends for a really long time." Justin shrugged slightly as he remembered the "kiss" and the unfortunate aftermath.

"Okay. But what about you dad? Did you ever kiss a girl?"

"I did. I kissed a few girls." Brian put down his paper and took a sip of his coffee. He wasn't sure he really liked the turn in this conversation, not ready to admit to sleeping with Lindsey, but he always told Gus the truth and this time would not be the start of lying to his son.

"So you didn't always like boys?" Gus asked as he studied his father's face. He heard the slight hesitation in his father's answer.

"I always liked guys, but society pushed me in the other direction. I decided early on that I was going to do what I wanted to do and screw everybody who didn't like it."

Justin laughed at Brian's statement.

"You find that funny, Justin?" Brian teased a little as he leaned in and kissed Justin.

"No. Just that you chose an interesting way of stating your viewpoint." Justin didn't want to bring up Brian's past. Gus was too young to hear about his father's exploits.

Brian grinned at Justin, but turned back to Gus. "Seems to me that you are wondering which side to choose."

"Yeah."

"Sonny boy, don't worry about it. You're young yet. You've got a long time to figure it out. Right now, just do what feels right. If kissing Callie feels right, then kiss Callie and if kissing John feels good, then do it too. I just would encourage you not to kiss them in the same room and the same time. That could cause some hurt feelings and problems. And Gus…. One more thing. If you decide to do more than kiss…. You do know about protection?"

Gus turned beet red, but said, "Yeah dad. They teach that to us in 5th grade. "

"Good. Now why don't you finish your breakfast and we'll go for a swim before your mom picks you up."

Just like his father, Gus was a natural athlete and at the semester break, tried out for the varsity basketball team. He made the team and his best friend John did as well. As a team player he spent lots of time in the locker room admiring the other players. Showering after practice became one of his favorite times of the day. Of course, the cheerleaders at the games were a nice perk too.

"Gus, we're headed to Denny's after practice tomorrow. Want to join us?" John asked.

"Sure. It's not a school night and I'm sure my dads will be okay with picking me up."

"I could take you home. I have my license now." John smiled as he ran his eyes over Gus' fit body.

"Let me check, but I'm sure it'd be okay." Gus hurriedly said as he felt himself get hard as he watched John look at him. He turned around quickly and walked out to the parking lot where Justin was waiting for him.

After a quiet dinner, everyone helped clear the kitchen and was involved with their "normal" assigned tasks. Gus asked, "Dad, the team is going to Denny's after practice tomorrow. Can I go with them?"

Brian placed his plate in the dishwasher and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. Without looking at Gus, Brian said, "Sure. I have some work to do on a campaign and I can stay late at Kinnetik."

Gus grabbed the milk to put in the fridge and said, "Well…. Actually John offered to take me home when we were done."

Brian looked at Gus, seeing for the first time the slight tension in his shoulders. "Is he a good driver?"

Gus shrugged. "He's had his license for 6 months and he said his dad let him drive out to his grandma's a few weeks ago. She lives about an hour away." Gus fidgeted with the bottles in the refrigerator, not looking at this father.

Brian and Justin looked at each other, having a conversation without words in just a few moments. Justin cocked his head slightly and gave Brian a smirk. Recognizing that smirk, Brian smirked back and cocked his head toward his partner as well. "Okay. But if you guys are tired or you're not sure, I'll come get you – no questions asked."

"You guys are great!" Gus turned around and hugged his Dad and Justin, and then retreated to his room to text John and finish his homework.

After their get together at Denny's, the team dispersed. John and Gus got in the car and John started driving. The road looked unfamiliar to Gus. "This isn't the way to Britin. I think you missed the turn."

John grinned and placed his hand on Gus' thigh. "I didn't miss the turn. I thought we might go to the landing and see what comes up."

Gus looked at John and realized he really liked that idea. "Sounds like a plan. I didn't tell Dad when I'd be home."

John pulled into a secluded area of the landing, away from any other cars or prying eyes. Turning off the car, he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached over to Gus to unbuckle his. On his way back, he gently kissed Gus. Soon hands and tongues were eagerly tasting and touching. Gus opened his mouth wide to welcome John into his mouth. He tasted like Coke and lemon, probably from the drink and lemon bar he'd eaten. "Ummm," Gus said as he licked John's lips again. They continued kissing, continuing to enjoy the taste and feel of each other. Losing track of time, they were startled when Gus' phone rang some time later.

Fumbling for his phone, Gus answered, "Hello." Trying to slow his breathing down.

"Gus….? You okay?" Brian asked as he heard the labored breathing.

"Uh yeah. Just uh…"

Brian heard the hesitation and recognized the signs of a make out session. "Oh okay. Have fun and be careful."

Gus flipped his phone, and looked at John. "Shit!"

"What? Are you in trouble?" John asked.

"No. I think my dad knew we were making out. He said to be careful. How embarrassing."

"I'll take you home," John said as he started to put on his seatbelt.

"Nah. I was enjoying our fun." Gus reached over to unbuckle the seat belt.

"Me too." John turned toward Gus and they resumed kissing and touching each other.

They heard cars driving nearby and pulled apart. "I guess I better take you home."

"We've got another practice on Monday. Think you could take me home then?" Gus asked, the excitement and anticipation evident in his voice.

"I think that can be arranged."

Gus arrived home and the lights were on in the media room. He ran up the stairs and changed into sweats before coming down to join his dads.

"Have a good time?" Brian asked as he looked at his son.

"Um, yeah. I think I'll go study. I've got a big test on Monday."

Brian looked at Justin, smiling a proud grin. "Sunshine, I think Gus is going to bat for our team. Did you see the beard burn on his face?"

"Brian….. Be nice."

"I am being nice. I seem to recall another 17 year old and his first make out session."

Justin walked over to where Brian was sitting on the couch and leaned over to kiss him. He gently licked his lips and pushed his tongue between them. Brian opened his mouth willingly accepted the kiss. "Well, I shaved this afternoon when I took a shower after painting. You won't get beard burn, but I can promise you a good time." Justin grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him from the couch.

"I like the way you think, Justin."

Gus looked in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, seeing the beard burn on his face. _If this is how it feels when I kiss a guy, I think I'm going to look forward to Monday. Dad was right all those years ago. You can hug and kiss whoever you want as long as it feels good and they agree to it. I'm glad that John feels the way I do. _

Gus finished studying and knocked on his father's bedroom door. "Nite, Dad. Nite, Justin. See you in the morning."

Brian and Justin answered in unison, "Nite Gus." Looking at each other, they smiled and gave each other a kiss before shutting out the light and curling around each other for the night.

The end.


End file.
